Conventionally, there is known an open-type disposable diaper which has a front waistline region, a back waistline region, a crotch region, a pair of leg hole openings, an absorber spanning the crotch region and extending to the front waistline region and back waistline region, and a fastening tape provided in the back waistline region.
In the above open-type disposable diaper, there has been known a structure in which a skin contact surface side of a proximal end of the fastening tape is covered by side flaps (nonwoven fabric) more flexible than the fastening tape (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
According to the above structure, it is possible to reduce the stimulation on the skin of the wearer by the proximal end of the fastening tape, and thus it is less likely that the wearer obtains a feeling of discomfort and pain at the time of wearing the open-type disposable diaper.